Angry Angels
by theconsultingdreamer
Summary: Dean pisses off Cas, who decides Dean needs to be taught a lesson. Destiel smut. Bottom!Dean, BAMF!Cas.


I wrote this in school. Writing smut in school is incredibly awkward. Anyway, here's some bottom!Dean and BAMF!Cas. Do enjoy.

Cas knew it was never a good idea to try and talk to Dean when he was pissed off, especially if it was Cas who Dean was upset with. But, after Cas had let an angry shapeshifter get away to make sure Dean was alright, he felt the need to apologize. "Dean, I needed to make sure the wound wasn't fatal."

Dean turned on him, eyes blazing. "I don't care! You let the bastard get away!"

"You were hurt…" In a flash, Dean was in Cas's face, yelling. "We've been after this thing for weeks, and it would've been done if your stupid, scrawny ass hadn't decided to let it get away!"

Cas stood his ground. "I didn't 'decide' to let it go. Would you have done the same thing if it had been Sam?"

Dean stopped for a moment. "That doesn't matter! You made your choice. You turned your back, you gave it the chance, and now it's gone!"

"What if you had been seriously in…" Dean shoved him hard against the wall, cutting off Cas's words. Cas shoved him back, and they hit the opposite wall. Cas had Dean's arms braced against the wall over his head. "I saved your life. How long before you would've bled out?"

"Let me go!" Dean was yelling, fighting Cas's grip. It wasn't often that the angel got angry, but Dean was about to witness a pissed off angel first hand. "You are so ungrateful for all I have done for you!"

Dean was speechless, staring at Cas. Cas grabbed what he could of Dean's short hair and yanked his head back, forcing their lips together. A first, Dean froze, not daring to move a muscle. As he stared to kiss back, Cas shoved away from him. Dean stumbled and fell, a terrified expression on his face. The shadow of Cas's wings spread out on the wall behind them, and Cas looked angrier than Dean had ever seen him. "Get up."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cas didn't give him the chance. "I said get up!"

Dean scrambled to his feet. Cas moved closer until their faces were only inches apart. "I can read you like a book, Dean Winchester. I raised you from the depths of Hell. I put you back together. You can't hide anything from me." He traced his finger down Dean's cheek bones, touching the bit of scruff on his cheeks. A multitude of emotions flashed through Dean's eyes. Fear. Confusion. Anger. And finally, lust. "I knew it." He murmured before grabbing Dean's shirt and yanking him into a kiss. Their lips moved angrily against each others.

Cas released his grip on Dean's shirt and shoved him back onto the motel bed. He climbed on top of the hunter, straddling his hips. He kissed hungrily down Dean's jaw before kissing his mouth again. After a moment, Cas leaned down to let his lips brush Dean's ear. "I know you want me, Dean. I know you've wanted me for a while. And I think it's time that you finally get to have me." He nipped at Dean's ear. "Though, I believe it will be the other way around. I think I will be the one having you. And you are going to scream my name. Do you like that, Dean?"

He heard Dean make something close to a whimper, and it shot through him like an electric shock. He had made Dean Winchester, the mighty hunter, whimper. "Oh, god…" Dean breathed. Cas smirked. "Nope. Just Castiel."

Their lips met again with eager force. Cas pressed his hips into Dean, prompting a gasp and a moan. The hunter was frantically pushing the trenchcoat off his shoulders, then fighting with the buttons on his shirt. When the last was undone, Cas ripped Dean's shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. He yanked off his tie and tossed it on the discarded pile of clothes.

He dropped back down on top of Dean, who was running his hands over Cas's bare chest. His fingers trailed down to the waistband of the angels pants, gasping and moaning loudly as Cas pressed his hips into Dean.

In the blink of an eye, Dean's hands were pinned above his head by some unseen force. Cas kissed down Dean's chest and stomach. Dean gasped and fought against the force binding his hands as Cas took his jeans in his mouth and ripped them open. "Cas…slow down. It's too much."

The angels eyes blazed. "Too bad." He yanked Dean's jeans and boxers down in one motion, and ran his hand over the hunter's erection. Dean moaned loudly. "Oh…" Before he had time to register what was happening, Cas took him into his mouth. "Jesus!" Dean yelped, using all his willpower not to thrust into Cas's mouth. He jerked his hands forward, and made a noise of protest when he couldn't get them free. Cas took him deeper in his mouth, moving quickly. He ran his tongue over the head as Dean yelled out, "Oh god, Cas!"

Cas knew Dean was moments away from coming. He stopped moving and freed Dean's hands. Before Dean could react, Cas yanked him up by his shoulders. "On your knees." He commanded as he unbuckled his belt. Dean didn't hesitate, he dropped down and took Cas into his mouth. Cas grabbed Dean's hair in his fist and let his head fall back as he moaned. "Ah, yes…"

He gripped Dean's hair hard enough to hurt as he felt himself approaching orgasm. He yanked Dean up to stand in front of him. The hunters eyes were blown wide with lust, a mirror of how Cas thought his to be.

He spun Dean around and pressed him against the wall. Before Dean could catch his balance, Cas was pressing against him, slick fingers exploring his body. Dean hissed at the first finger, and Cas gave him a moment to adjust before moving. After Dean started to moan, he added another finger.

When Dean started trying to push himself against Cas's fingers, he pulled them out and replaced them with his slicked up cock. Dean yelled as Cas pushed himself in, and Cas bit his neck, pausing a moment before starting to move. He whispered roughly into Dean's ear, "You feel amazing."

"Cas…" Dean was moaning loudly. "More, please, yes!" Cas thrust roughly into Dean. The hunter's moans were taking on a new urgency, and Cas new he was moments away from coming. Suddenly, Dean threw his head back and yelled, "Cas!" The sound of Dean screaming his name sent Cas over the edge. He dug his fingers into Dean's hips as he yelled out, "Dean!"

As he slowly came down from the waves of pleasure, he pulled out of Dean, who collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I am unpredictable when I am angry. Go clean up. You'll be sore tomorrow." He gestured to the bruises that were already forming along Dean's skin.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" The hunter gave him a tired grin. "I should make you angry more often."


End file.
